


Cold Today, a Rose Tomorrow

by wickedtrue



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, little Rose.  Now, would you like me to tell you the story about the mighty razor-backed fawn that single-handedly saved all the other fawns from the evil hunters with her mighty machine gun tank?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Today, a Rose Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellolamppost17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolamppost17/gifts).



> I felt bad that the main fic I wrote for you wasn't Ted/Veronica like you asked, so a little present for you! I hope you enjoy it!

"Huh a what now?" Veronica Palmer sat up in bed with a start. "Who are you and why are you still here?"

Ted Crisp didn't open his eyes or even move from his side of the bed. "Veronica, we live together. Have for a year. This is my side of the bed, and there isn't a gun under your pillow."

Veronica frowned, one hand already reaching under her pillow.

"You have a cold, and contrary to mine and the entire department's recommendation, you took the experimental cold medicine. You've been sleeping for a day and a half. And sleep walking." Ted blinked his eyes open finally. "Rose says she forgives you for dropping all her My Little Ponies in the pool, but you get to buy her a very new and expensive one later."

"Daaaaaaddy." Rose zombied into the room, in bunny footie pajamas, and dragging one of her favorite blankets behind her.

"Also, you gave it to Rose. She gets to sleep on you now." Ted rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

Rose crawled into bed and pressed her cold nose against Veronica's neck. "Veronica, I don't feel so good."

Veronica forced herself to relax and patted Rose's curly head. "There, there, little Rose. I have a great affection for your adult mindset, so I shall let you snot upon my graceful neck. And I will buy you a new toy pony since your father refuses to allow us to keep a real pony in the house."

Rose snuffled closer. "...thank you."

"I love you, little Rose. Now, would you like me to tell you the story about the mighty razor-backed fawn that single-handedly saved all the other fawns from the evil hunters with her mighty machine gun tank?"


End file.
